


here we are again

by princ3ssf33t



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Major Character Injury, ObiTine Week 2020, Theme: Angst/Soft, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but no death, but that's how it is, i'm a little late posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: Once again, Obi-Wan had been seriously injured. Once again, it had been in the defense of Duchess Satine Kryze.She can't help but feel a little guilty about that.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	here we are again

The only time Obi-Wan stopped mumbling was when the medical droid injected him with a sedative and the Jedi fell into unconsciousness. Satine only noticed that he had stopped when the silence broke through her haze of worry that followed after the droid’s departure. 

As Satine gazed at the unconscious Jedi, Satine attempted to ignore the guilt that was swelling inside her at the thought that she might have missed his last words to her because she had been so focused on getting him medical attention. She had missed everything that wasn’t directly related to the bleeding wound in his stomach. 

Her hands twisted over each other, and her stomach twisted as the motion reminded her that her hands were coated by Obi-Wan’s blood. Satine’s gaze tore from Obi-Wan’s face to stare down at her stained hands. They were shaking still. She should wash them. It was unsanitary and quite frankly, she wanted to rid herself of the reminder that Obi-Wan had nearly been mortally wounded defending her from the Death Watch. 

Again. 

Feeling sick, Satine stood from the chair she had been sitting in for the past few hours while he was being treated and walked to the sink behind her. She turned the faucet on and let the sound of the water run wash over her. Her bloody hands left evidence behind as she gripped each side of the sink as she attempted to keep her breakfast from returning to open air. 

It was supposed to be a fairly innocuous day. She had travelled to Coruscant to once again, this time to plead that the Senate do something about the Trade Federation and other merchant guilds refusing to service her system. Mandalore wasn’t a part of their war; perhaps they would offer some humanitarian aid to her system and the hundreds of other systems that suffered just as hers did. 

Obi-Wan often called her a dreamer, and she was starting to see where he was coming from. She had argued her case the day before in the Senate, only for them to postpone any decision once news from the front lines came in. To think that the Senate would offer her a merciful hand with any amount of speed was beginning to seem more like a fever dream. 

So she decided that she was going to spend a single day gathering as many supplies as she could purchase while she was on Coruscant to bring back to her people, and then spend the rest of her day in the pleasant company of her friends. She’d been on her way back to prepare her apartment for her luncheon when she ran into Obi-Wan. 

She should have known that their accidental meet-up was anything but from the moment he stepped in front of her path. She should have known from the way that he insisted on walking her home had meant he had suspicions that danger had her in its sights again. She should have known once he pushed himself in between her and the ruffian bearing the Death Watch’s symbol that a fight was inevitable. 

But she had been too flustered by having his presence by her side once again that she had been unable to conduct rational thought regarding his presence. 

And now he was fighting to stay alive. 

Satine’s stomach heaved and what remained of her breakfast found its way into the bowl of the sink. She stared at the evidence of her body's betrayal for a few moments, before calmly turning on the water and washing it away. The blood that had been drying on her hands was soon to follow. Satine made sure to clean the sink thoroughly as soon as she was finished before returning to look at Obi-Wan sleeping behind her. 

She returned to his side and reached for him. With one hand she touched his cheek, and with the other she wrapped it around the one nearest her. His skin was warm where hers was cold, and his palm was rough compared to hers. It only served as a reminder of the different paths they had taken. 

“I’m sorry, my love,” she whispered. “It was due to my actions that lead to this.” 

Satine leaned over as she lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. She pressed his hand against her cheek and closed her eyes. She wished she could do something, anything to ease the pain she had caused him. 

It was some time before she opened her eyes again. And when she did it was only because she heard another voice breaking through the silence. 

Gently she lowered Obi-Wan’s hand back down to his side. If anyone from the Jedi Council had finally reared their ugly heads, she didn’t need to incite suspicion upon Obi-Wan’s loyalty to the Order. She looked back at the door out of the corner of her eye only to find that there wasn’t anyone there. The voice continued to speak and Satine turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. 

His eyes remained closed, but it wasn’t hard to see that he was fighting the effects of the drugs to return to consciousness. A fond smile appeared on her face for a moment. Nothing had changed in the years since they were young. He always seemed to have the ability to burn any drugs that entered into his system with surprising speed. It was a common point of frustration for Satine and Master Qui-Gon as they had attempted to treat him for some of his more life-threatening injuries he’d received during that year. 

“Obi-Wan?” Satine asked. She reached out for his face again. He turned toward her touch. 

“S’tine?” His voice slurred. 

Satine shifted in her chair, attempting to get closer to him. Her other hand reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen into his face back. 

“It’s me.” She was unable to keep her voice from going soft. “I’m right here.”

Obi-Wan shifted on his bed, forcing his eyes to open so he could see the woman seated by his side. Satine watched as he unsuccessfully attempted to focus on her face. Something twisted in her chest. 

“Are you i’jured?” He asked. 

Satine let out a small laugh; there was no humor in it. “No, my dear. I’m perfectly fine. You made sure of that.” She paused for a moment, then added. “Thank you.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes closed and he rested his head back down on the small pillow underneath his neck. Some of the tension in his face faded. The pain that he was experiencing was still present, but one of his worries had been taken care of. 

The pair of them fell silent for a time. For a moment, Satine was sure that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep again.When he spoke again, his eyes remained closed. 

“You deserve better than this,” he said. 

“Excuse me?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened, and this time he had no trouble locating and focusing on her face. There was a darkness lurking in his light blue eyes that Satine was sure she didn’t like. 

“You deserve better than this,” he repeated. “You deserve a lover who can act upon his feelings, who can stand by your side without having to go against who he was raised to be. You deserve to be happy, and not standing watch over a broken man. Again.” 

Satine shook her head fiercely. She reached out and gripped his chin to ensure that he looked directly at her while she spoke. Her touch was gentle and it would have been easy for Obi-Wan to break free of her grip if he had wanted too, but he remained. His blue eyes didn’t stray from hers. 

“Even if I deserve all of those things, have you stopped to think about what I want? Perhaps I’ve made my peace with my lot in life and don’t seek out all those qualities in a lover because that’s not what my heart desires.”

“But it should be,” Obi-Wan retorted. 

Satine slowly nodded her head in agreement. “You’re correct my dear. It should. Nevertheless, I stand firm with the decision I’ve made.” 

“Satine,” Obi-Wan began. 

His hand reached up and rested on the side of her face. Satine leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to think of what might have been if only for a moment. 

“Ben,” she whispered. 

When she opened her eyes, she found that she was leaning toward the injured man. And he was leaning toward her as much as his battered body would allow. 

Before she could find out what they were about to do, the door behind them slid open and the sound of footsteps rushed in. 

“Master Kenobi!” Cried out a young female. 

Satine turned her head quickly as she sat up to see the young togruta padawan, Ahsoka rush to the Jedi Master’s side. Ahsoka didn’t even notice that Satine was there beside him. She began to chatter on as fast as she could explaining all she had heard and how she had rushed over as fast as she could. 

“Easy there, Snips,” said a deceptively calm voice from the doorway. “It looks like he just woke up. Don’t overwhelm him.”

Satine watched as Jedi Knight Skywalker followed behind his padawan to look down at Obi-Wan. 

“How you doing, old man?” He asked. “You look like poodoo.”

“Ah, well,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ve had worse.” 

Satine tried not to think about injuries that were worse than the one she had just bore witness too. It did not sit well with her stomach. She stood from her seat and cleared her throat. All three pairs of eyes turned to her. She couldn’t read what was going on inside their minds, but there was no mistaking the way Ahsoka’s eyes went wide at the sight of her and the way Skywalker lifted an eyebrow at her presence. 

“I’ll leave you with your company, Master Kenobi,” she said. Her chin lifted and she was proud of how her voice never wavered. “I trust you’ll have a speedy recovery.” 

“Satine,” Obi-Wan said. 

But she was already on her way out. And if there were tears on her cheeks by the time she returned to her apartment, none of her guards paid any attention to it. 


End file.
